Changes
by Hollywood Here We Come
Summary: Chad contemplates the recent changes at Condor Studios that have been brought on by a certain bubbly brunette./ Contest closed! Thanks everyone who entered!
1. Chapter 1

I've seen a few of these going around lately and thought it would be fun to try it out. Anyone can enter!

Here are the rules:

*Limit of one entry per person

*If you choose to write about a relationship, you **can not pair Sonny or Chad up with anyone else but each other.** So for example, no Sonny/Grady, Chad/Tawni, etc.

*At some point, one of the characters has to say or think the following line: "I'll be ready."

*Minimum 100 words, maximum 2,500

*Don't forget a title!

** *Deadline to enter is ****Friday, June 10th 2011. Please PM me links to your posted entries. **

I'll read over all entries and will narrow it down to a top six by** June 20****th****, 2011**. Winners will be announced on **June 27****th****.** Prizes will be as follows:

** **1****st**** place**: Choice of either a) a custom Chad/Sonny story written just for you, using your suggestions as a guideline; or b) you as a character in a one-shot featuring Chad/Sonny/Both

** **2****nd**** place**: You as a character in a one-shot featuring Chad/Sonny/Both

** **3****rd**** place**: Shout-out in a one-shot

I hope you all get a chance to enter! I think it'll be fun seeing what you guys come up with.

To stick with the rules of this site, here's a little one-shot that I wrote as an example for this contest! It's called **Change_._**

* * *

><p>The studio has been different lately. Louder. Friendlier. People are happy all the time.<p>

It's getting on my nerves.

What happened to the long-standing mutual silence between that stupid comedy show and my award-winning drama? What changed that made our casts actually communicate with each other and—_shudder_—eat our meals in the same place at the same time?

Sonny Munroe. That's what happened.

She waltzed in here, her bubbly, stupidly adorable self, and flipped some sort of switch that made everyone start acting _nice_ to each other. It's sickening. (_Although there is something about her that makes me almost want to start being nice, too. Almost.)_

Somehow I ended up agreeing to guest-star on her plot-less, pointless show. Don't ask me how or why. It most certainly does not have anything to do with Sonny. (_It has absolutely nothing to do with the possibility of kissing her, either. Just... no.)_

Even if it _does_ have something to do with her, it's more about how _she_ feels about _me_. Not the other way around. There are no feelings I have for her. Girls have feelings. Boys just... don't.

Anyway.

Everyone eventually falls for Chad Dylan Cooper. It's inevitable. It's just a matter of how long it takes. So maybe I took the guest spot on her show just to see if I can speed things up a little. See how quickly I can make her fall in love with me. It's a game, really. A race against the clock.

Yeah, that's it. A game. Not like I _need_ her to fall for me. Not like I've fallen for her and am waiting for her to return the feelings. No, because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for people. People fall for Chad Dylan Cooper.

When Sonny Munroe falls for me, I'll be ready.


	2. Results

Hey everyone! Exams are O.V.E.R. and guess who's officially a high school graduate? ME! Woohoo! I'm so beyond happy, even though I'm taking extra classes next year. Just the thought of being done is the best feeling in the world.

That being said, in complete honesty, choosing a winner for this contest was on the backburner for the past few days because I had my hardest exams (English and Chemistry) to study for, so this wasn't a priority until today. But I've finally finished reading all four entries, and they were all amazing! Thank you so much for entering! I'm going to talk a little about what I liked about each story, since I didn't review any of them. (By the way, this is in the order I received them, not in order of preference!)

4EvErAtPeAcE's _Stuck_

I absolutely LOVE how much imagery and description you managed to pack into just a few words! I think the phrase "short and sweet" sums up this story perfectly. Sometimes shorter is better, and in this case I think the length definitely worked well.  
>[I take a deep breath. All the smells of the shaded wood merge into one peaceful smell.]<br>I like how you incorporated the sense of smell, that's something that you don't find often in Fanfiction and your description was great!

felicityfranchescaa' 's _Hiding my Feelings_

This story was so sweet! While it was a little bit confusing trying to sort out who was saying what (just something to try next time, maybe separating the dialogue into different paragraphs so it's easier to understand who is speaking at times), you captured the characters really well, and it was so sweet how Chad and Sonny could rely on each other. They're both so understanding of the other's problems, and that's an important aspect of any relationship! And of course, the end was so sweet!

past decembers' _Story of Us_

I know I've told you this before, but I really love your writing style. It's like being inside the characters' head for a brief period of time, almost as if we're a diary that they vent to constantly and in great detail. Your use of language is also really refreshing—you have a way of saying things that's different, but in a good way. As for the story, I told you before, such a different concept for me, but in a good way! The characters are still the same Chad and Sonny that I love, but it's like hitting fast-forward on their lives. They seem so casual and in love, the way any couple would be, but like I said they're still Chad and Sonny, which is just so sweet. I still can't get over Chad's adorable reaction to the news. :)

LOLChanny819's _Someday, I Promise_

This was such a cute story! I love Chad's list, and how you constantly reference back to things that happened on the show. It's also sweet how Chad tries so hard to be sure he impresses Sonny, but at the same time, he's trying to ensure that he's good enough for her. I love how you captured the characters—Chad's arrogance and Sonny's easy forgiving nature. Once again, the list is just perfect, just enough 'Chad' to give it a humorous tone, but underneath it there's this cuteness that just makes me go "aww"!

It was so difficult, picking the top three of these four stories. It doesn't seem fair, because all of them have something so great about them! I loved all the entries, and am so glad I got the chance to read them.

Here we go!

1st place: a tie between 4EvErAtPeAcE's _Stuck _and past decembers' _Story of Us!_ I couldn't pick between these two stories!

2nd place: LOLChanny819's _Someday, I Promise_

3rd place: felicityfranchescaa' 's _Hiding my Feelings_

Congratulations to all four of you! All of your stories were awesome! Thanks for participating, and I can't wait to do another one of these sometime!


End file.
